Hearts And Sparks As One
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katie and the Protectobots look through a photo album one day, recalling when the five Autobots were turned into sparklings and Katie was their big sister. Birthday/request story for KatieMae77. :)


**A birthday/request story for KatieMae77, who owns Katie. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :) **

**Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing. **

**A/N: This story takes place after "A Big Sister For The Protectobots", which is still in production and will be updated soon.**

* * *

**Hearts And Sparks As One**

It was almost Christmas in the desert as the _ARK _was decorated in bright lights and the tree was put up. Rodimus snuck up behind Katie and picked her up, making her gasp and giggle before she hugged him.

"Are you excited for Christmas, Katie?" He asked.

"Yes, and my birthday," she said.

"Ah, that's right," Drift said. "Our little Sapphire Wolf is growing so fast."

The little girl giggled happily before she was suddenly, but gently, plucked out of Rodimus' arms. "Maybe we can find a way to slow down time," said a familiar voice teasingly. "I don't want our little Katie to grow up too fast."

She turned to find Thundercracker was the one that had picked her up and she hugged him happily. "I'm so glad you're here!" She said happily.

"Well, Megatron decided that in honor of you saving Christmas last year, that for this month alone, the Autobots and Decepticons would have an automatic peace," he said. "Of course, if those Quintessons come back, then we'll fight them again."

"I hope they don't," Astrotrain said with a shudder. "They're a nightmare to deal with."

He then smiled at Katie. "Hey, Katie," he said.

"Astro!" She said happily, reaching for him and he accepted her from Thundercracker, hugging the little girl.

Skywarp arrived along with Starscream and both were smiling. "I hope you don't mind us dropping in, Prime," the latter said to the leader of the Autobots, who had just stepped into the room.

"Not at all," Optimus said warmly. "Though, does Megatron know you are here?"

"No," Skywarp said. "He actually doesn't really care where we Decepticons go for this month, as long as we don't cause any trouble or get into any fights."

"Of course, the Quintessons will be the exception," Starscream said. "But we've been monitoring them closely and so far, they've kept their distance."

"Good," Optimus said in relief. "The last thing we need is one of their schemes harming my daughter."

They all nodded, knowing how the leader of the Autobots felt when they thought they had almost lost Katie to the Quintesson's Ice Dragon last year.

The little girl perked up as she remembered something. "We've got gifts for you all too!" She said. "For Christmas morning."

The 'Cons looked surprised. "Aw, Katie. You didn't have to do that," Thundercracker said.

"But I wanted to," she said, hugging him.

Starscream smiled. "You're lucky, Optimus, to be the father of such a thoughtful sparkling," he said.

"Thank you," Optimus said with a smile.

* * *

That afternoon, Katie was looking at her bookshelf for a story when a special book caught her eye and she pulled it out, smiling as she realized what it was. Going over to her bed, she sat down and opened the book carefully, smiling as she saw a picture of her and the Protectobots when they were all infants. Wheeljack had come up with the idea to have a picture of the infant Protectobots and Katie taken to remember the time when she was a big sister to them, which had been a role reversal since it was usually Katie being the little sister.

She giggled as she came across the next photo, which showed Blades poking his head out from a pile of stuffed animals, looking a bit lost in a sea of fluff. A gentle throat clearing made her look up to see the very bots she had been looking at pictures of standing in the doorway. "Hi, bubbas!" She said happily. "Come see this!"

"What is it?" Streetwise asked curiously as they entered and turned their holoforms on, sitting beside the young girl.

"It's pictures of when you guys were turned into sparklings and I was your big sister," she said, pointing to a picture of Groove and Hot Spot building a tower out of soft blocks.

First Aid chuckled as he saw another picture of Streetwise laughing as Skyfire, who had been helping Katie watch over the baby Protectobots that day, hovered his wiggling fingers over the motorcycle bot, a smile on his face. Katie also giggled. "Is Streetwise the most ticklish?" She asked teasingly.

"No!" Streetwise denied a bit quickly, blushing a bit. "Blades is!"

The others laughed. "Actually, Streetwise was the most ticklish among us when we were little, from what I remember," Hot Spot said before looking a bit embarrassed. "I was the next ticklish."

"I wasn't as ticklish, but still had a spot that would drive me nuts," Blades admitted sheepishly.

"And then Groove and I only had one tickle spot each," First Aid said.

"Yeah, but that changed after we were transformed back into our normal forms," Groove admitted. "It was unusual. We weren't so ticklish before, but then after that adventure, we became really ticklish."

"I think I know why," Streetwise said. "And I think it has to do with this little cutie we call our sister."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

Smiling, the holoforms vanished and the Protectobots' real forms merged into Defensor, who smirked and turned on his holoform, catching Katie as she tried to get away. "Oh, no you don't," he said, gently tugging on her ankles and gently pulling her closer to him. "You're the reason we became so ticklish afterwards because you're so ticklish and you passed on that to us when you looked after us."

She giggled as Defensor hovered his wiggling fingers over her stomach. "How did I do that?" She asked through her giggles, curious.

The combiner smiled. "Through our bond," he said, sending warmth through said bond, which Katie felt and giggled, returning the affection. "We felt it through our bond with you."

She giggled again. "Well, that's your fault for getting your ticklishness from me," she said cheekily.

"Oh, that's it," Defensor said, his smirk growing. "You asked for it."

With that, he began tickling her stomach, making her giggle and laugh as she squirmed to get away, but he didn't let her go. "Oh, no. You're not escaping from us, cutie," the combiner said, picking her up and cradling her in his arms before lifting up her t-shirt just a little to expose her cute stomach and he blew a big raspberry right onto her belly button.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Katie laughed out, squirming so more. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Oh, no," Defensor said, tickling her belly button with one finger and making her squeal. "We're hungry and that cute little tummy looks so delicious."

Katie squealed again as he not only blew another raspberry into her stomach, but gave it playful and gentle munches too, which sent the girl into a huge laughing fit.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAHAAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" She laughed out, her face starting to turn red.

Seeing this, Defensor stopped the tickle torture, holding the little girl close as he sat down on the bed. "Katie? You alright?" He asked, nuzzling her nose with his own, making her giggle and return the affectionate nuzzle.

"I'm okay," she said, smiling up at him and hugging him. "You know, while I was glad to be a big sister for a bit, I'm glad to be a little sister again."

"Oh?" The combiner asked curiously. "Why do you say that?"

She smiled. "Because I love having big brothers," she said honestly. "And I went from having no siblings to having my sister and then having a bunch of you guys become my big brothers."

"And we went from having only brothers to having a little sister," Defensor said, hugging her close. "I think we all were lucky the day you came into our lives."

Katie giggled again before seeing the photo album was on a special picture and she pointed to it. The combiner pulled it closer and smiled. "We remember this one," he said.

It was a picture of Katie and the baby Protectobots with the young girl asleep with the sleeping sparklings forming a protective circle around her. Optimus had been the one to take that picture and Katie smiled now. "That hasn't changed," she said. "When we do have sleepovers, you guys are always gathered around me like that."

"Because we love you," Defensor said before setting her down and his holoform vanished while his real form disengaged back to the five Protectobots, who turned on their holoforms and gathered around the little girl, who smiled and reached up her arms to Hot Spot, who picked her up.

"And that will never change," he said. "Even when you're all grown up."

"Promise?" She asked.

"We promise," Blades said with a smile.

"Our sparks and your heart will always be one, Katie," First Aid said.

"Forever and ever," Streetwise said.

"We'll always be there for you," Groove said.

Katie smiled and hugged her brothers happily, feeling the warmth and affection they sent her through the bond and she returned the feelings as the photo album lay there and, unnoticed by them, a small wisp of bluish-white magic turned the pages to the last page, which showed a picture of the five adult Protectobots gathered around Katie, all of them smiling at the camera, the picture capturing the warmth and love the six siblings felt for each other.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, KatieMae77! :) Hope it's a blast! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
